Harry Potter and Loves Continuation
by princess.of.sarcasm
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Last Love. Ginny and Harry left us on a major critical point. Did they survive? And if so, what's going to happen now that the war's over?


**I'M BAAAAAACK!!! You may run and hide now. Or bask in my glory or lack there of. Anyway, as promised, here's the sequel to Harry Potter and the Last Love. Please, read and enjoy. **

**PLEASE read Harry Potter and the Last Love before this story. The beginning won't make sense any other way.**

**Harry Potter and Loves Continuation**

By: Princess.of.Sarcasm

**Chapter One: Living Hope**

"Gin? Gin-bug?" Quietly, Fred Weasley called to his sister. He once again found himself at his little sisters bedside. And Once again, he tried desperately to call her back in consciousness only to be sadly discouraged by her unopening eyes.

Fred's twin, George was slowly woken by his brother's soft callings. He watched as Fred kissed their little sister and sighed. "It's no use Fred. She didn't wake up the last time you tried, or the times before that. We can't do anything."

Fred jumped. He wasn't expecting George to wake up. "How'd you know about the other times?" He asked.

George yawned. "I've woken up every time we've come here because you were talking to her. I've just never let you know before."

Fred slumped back in his seat. "We can't give up George. She's all we've got. She's our only little sister. The one we vowed to protect forever on the day she was born." He watched as a tear rolled down his brother's face.

"Yea, but we didn't protect her."

The twins became silent. Neither of them said anything for some time. They didn't have to. They knew what the other was feeling. They each knew that the other felt that the guilt was on them and not the other.

The door to the hospital room opened and another flaming red mop poked his head in. "Anything?" He asked.

George shook his head. "Nothing yet Ron."

Ron stepped into the room and walked over to his sister's bed. "She's still so pale. If only-"

"Don't Ron." Fred said. "You couldn't have saved her and Hermione at the same time."

George noticed a book under Ron's arm and decided to change the subject before either of his brothers could get angry. It had happened before. One would blame himself, the other would get mad, thinking the blame should only be on his self and no one else. They had all had fights over it. "Are you going to read to her again?" He asked.

Ron held up the book and flushed. "Yea. I found that old story she liked so much when she was younger. I thought it might help." Another set of red mops popped through the door.

Bill Weasley glanced around at all of his brothers. He took in the gloomy faces and frowned. "I won't even ask." He whispered.

Charlie strode over and planted a kiss on the pale girl's forehead. "What has the healer said?" He asked.

Fred fiddled with his jacket. "The healer hasn't been here yet. She should be here in an hour."

"Oh." Charlie said. He took a seat next to George. "I guess we can all just stay here and wait."

Bill sat next to Fred. "Yea. That's really all we can do." He said.

Ron sat in the chair closest to his sister's bed and sighed. They sat in silence for a while until Ron cleared his throat. "How's Harry?" He asked.

Bill was the one to answer. "He's taking food now. The healer said he's doing much better. She said that with the injuries Harry got, she would have still expected him to be unconscious. She was rather shocked when he came to on Monday."

"Wish we could say the same for Ginny." Charlie muttered. Once again the Weasley brothers were silent. They were all thinking about what the healer's had said that Monday. If Ginny Weasley didn't come out of her coma by the end of the week, there was no hope for her to ever come out. And today, it was Friday. The last day that their hope would still be alive.

"Once upon a time, lived a mighty wizard who had a daughter." Ron read. All of his brother's looked up as he began to read to Ginny. "This daughter grew to be just as fearless and brave as her father had been. On her sixteenth birthday, the girl was outside helping her father get rid of some pesky gnomes, when some wizards in black robes came flying towards their house. The father threw his daughter into the house just as the wizards landed in their backyard. From the window, the girl could see her father arguing with the men. Then, they stupefied him and carried him off on one of their brooms. The girl was left all alone to take care of herself. She trained very hard for the next year until she felt she was strong enough to go after the men and find her father. She fought many wizards to get her strength and to get information on the black cloaked wizards. She traveled a long way to get to where they were heard to be hiding."

The door opened again, cutting Ron off in his reading. His brother's, who had been listening with their eyes closed all sat up and stared as the healer appointed to Ginny entered. "Misters Weasley." She nodded.

"Hello." A few muttered. Their eyes stayed on her as the healer waved her wand over their sister's body. A few numbers appeared in the air above her. Her heart beat and pulse showed up along with a few other things that the brother's did not know the meaning to. The healer jotted a few things down on parchment before bending her head to listen to the girl's breathing.

Charlie stood as soon as the healer had straightened back up. "How is she?" He asked.

Healer Appleby hated having to repeat the same things to such a loving family. She had been working with the Weasley's for nearly a month now. Nothing had changed with the youngest of the family. She knew the other's knew it, but the hope was still there. Today would be the day that the hope was crushed for the last time. "I'm sorry. Her breathing is still slow as is her heart beat. There's really nothing that's changed. And since nothing has changed, we can't-"

"You can't do anything." Fred finished for her. "Thanks anyway."

"I'm sorry." Healer Appleby whispered. "I'm going to go have a talk with your parents now." She left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Fred and George stood and wandered helplessly to the door. "Mum's going to need someone there when they tell her." Fred said. Suddenly, he felt 30 years older and much weaker.

Bill and Charlie slowly got to their feet as well. Not a single one of them felt as though they could handle the hopeless and depressing feeling they got in that room. "What about you Ron?" Charlie asked.

Ron shook his head. "I'll stay with her." He said. "She needs someone. Tell Mum I'm sorry." He watched as they left before turning back to the story. He managed to read a few sentences more before the pages became blurry from his tears. He layed his head against Ginny's stomach and let the tears come. He heard the door open after a while and nearly let out a sob as a hand slid into his own.

Hermione couldn't bear to see Ron in such misery. She nearly started crying herself as Ron buried his head in her neck. "Shh." She whispered. "Ron, calm down. Crying is not going to help her."

"Nothing is going to help her anymore, Hermione." He said.

Hermione glance at the small figure in the bed next to them. Ginny had been her only female friend at Hogwarts. They had shared secrets that would have made Ron's ear's turn pink or Harry flush scarlet. They had pillow fights like any normal girl. They had laughed and cried and helped each other through the worst. She felt lost without Ginny giving her tips on how to comfort Ron.

"It'll get better Ron. Something will happen to make it better." She murmured. Ron stayed silent. "Your mum is worried about you. I was just talking to her when the healer approached us. She afraid they'll admit you again for hysterics. You've already had to have three calming droughts. She scared about what it's going to be like for you after today. If... if things don't work out..." She faded off.

Ron sat up and glanced back at the bed. "I'm worried about how she's going to take the news. Healer Appleby told us... She told us that there hasn't been any change, so they can't do anything. She said... well... she didn't have to say it. We knew. We know. There's no hope after today." He looked at Hermione. "She's not going to come back to us."

"Ron-"

"No. After Fred found her and Harry, we were already fearing the worst. It was a miracle she survived at all. When she blacked out, Fred really thought she was dead. She was brought here and they tried to treat her. That one time that she responded by screaming has been the only time she's responded in a month. There's nothing left. Nothing left that anyone can do. I don't think even Dumbledore could have done something if he was still alive. And he's the smartest wizard ever to have been alive. Even the second smartest wizard doesn't know what to do. I'm not mad at you for being at a loss. I'm mad at myself."

Hermione stayed silent, reliving the war. She hadn't needed Ron's help at the time when Ginny did. She was holding her own. She would have been fine if he hadn't been there. She just didn't want to ever tell him that. Apparently, he knew though.

Ron sighed. "You didn't need me." He whispered. "I helped you for my own conscious. What would I have done if something happened to you. I could've one something to help her. I could have been there for her when she needed me."

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Don't." He said sharply. "Don't ever be sorry. I'm not sorry that I helped you. I'm sorry that I couldn't see that Ginny needed help. You are not at fault for any of this."

Ron stood and helped Hermione to her feet. "Come on." He placed the book on the stand next to the bed. "We'd better go and check on Mum. Right now, she needs me and I don't want to be somewhere else when someone needs me. Not again." They made their way to the door, but just as Hermione was about to open the door, they heard a moan.

Ron turned sharply to look at Ginny. Her face was contorted into a mask of agony. Her fists were clenched. In a rough and scratchy voice, she let out another low moan and finally, after a struggle, muttered "Harry".

Hermione flung the door open and tore off down the hallway calling for Healer Appleby as Ron shot towards the bed. He grabbed her hand and started rubbing it.

"Ginny, Ginny, stay with me." He said excitedly. "Can you open your eyes? Try, try to open your eyes. I'll get you some water." He waved his wand and conjured a glass of water. He tilted the glass so that a tiny bit of water ran into Ginny's mouth. She managed to swallow it. Slowly, her eyes began to open until Ron could see all of the big brown eyes he had always known.

"Ro- Ron?" She muttered.

**So, it's pretty dramatic and boo-hoo-y but get over it. It's only the first chapter. I like it. As you can see, my writing style has improved. Thank goodness for that. A year can do that for ya. Or, at least half a year. **

**So, since I have updated like promised (abate a long time after) please update my reviews. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and will enjoy the ones to come!!!**

**SarcasticE**


End file.
